


Lips, Fangs and Forked Tongue

by emmykay



Category: My Master is a Naga
Genre: AU, M/M, Masturbation, Naga, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmykay/pseuds/emmykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus fantasizes about his Master Naveen.  Pre-canon timeline.  AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips, Fangs and Forked Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about how Klaus might work off some of his energy pre-relationship. (I like a bit of pining and sexual tension and the hyperventatingly, dizzying idea that someone you have a crush on _possibly_ like likes you back before couples actually get together.)
> 
> Fic for DarkChibiShadow's comic, [My Master is a Naga.](http://dcsart.tumblr.com/post/70653640445/my-master-is-a-naga-page-1-next-page-hello) Thank you for your generosity in sharing!

"Klaus?"

Klaus frowned as the awareness of his name being called came to him. What was it exactly that he was supposed to be doing now?

Master Naveen's deep voice came to him again. "Klaus? Are you all right?"

Klaus blinked. "Yes, yes," he said, watching the glint off of Master Naveen's glasses as he tilted his head down to look carefully at him. A small lock of purple hair slid down against Master's forehead, causing Klaus to look into his master's dark brown eyes. "I'm sorry," he stammered, "I was just daydreaming."

Master Naveen's eyes softened as they took in Klaus' pale, nervous visage, and then down to the book in on the desk in front of Klaus. Klaus had seen those eyes express all manner of emotions, from the determined look on the day of their first meeting, to surprise upon learning the manner of ways in which Klaus had survived, to pride when his student finally learned to read and write. Then Naveen smiled, his teeth and fangs so very white and pointed against his brown skin and full lips. "I don't blame you. Reading the travel plans of Parliament has never been very interesting to me." He frowned. "I don't remember asking you to read this - "

"This was after their discussion on slavery - I just turned the page - "

"Ah." Naveen nodded, closing the book in his hands. "Of course you would be interested. We are working, my friends and I, to submit a bill to Parliament. We only need to find the right sponsors. Don't worry, Klaus. We shall defeat this evil. No one should be deemed lesser because of the circumstances of their birth." Klaus felt a large hand gently clasp his shoulder. "But perhaps this something that you do not wish to relive - "

"It is interesting, Master Naveen - " Klaus felt himself say. "I would read more - "

"Well, then, by all means continue. And should you wish to tell me anything further about whatever is troubling you, Klaus, I would be willing to listen." Klaus was pinned by the absolute sincerity in his master's expression. "Not just about your duties, or what next I assign you to read. Anything. You understand?"

Klaus nodded, his throat tightening. 

"Good." A sudden smile flitted over Naveen's lips as a thought occurred to him. "But, please, spare me the details about whether the Right Honorable Lord Nayar will be returning to his elegant manse on the fortnight, would you?" Master Naveen laughed. After a moment of searching the shelves, he returned his book to the rightful place. 

"Yes, Master."

"It is late and I will bid you good night," Master Naveen said, slowly slithering out of the wood-paneled library. He half-turned, his elegantly clad silhouette filling the doorway. "Please turn down the lamps before you go to bed. And do make sure you get yourself to bed. Mrs. Rao would be put out if she found you sleeping on your desk again."

"Yes, Master." Klaus released his pent-up breath only after he saw the shadow of the tip of his master's tail disappear. Klaus gave up any pretense of even looking down at the paper in front of him. He let his head drop, banging it gently against the newspaper. There was no way on this great green earth that he could have possibly told Master Naveen what he had been thinking about. 

He admired Master Naveen's great learning, his kindness, his thoughtful morality, his generosity, and all the qualities that made him a master among masters. That Master Naveen had freed him, given him shelter and an education and a position in his household - that was beyond his imaginings. And yet, ungrateful wretch he was, Klaus wanted more. 

He had been distracted from his improving reading because he had been thinking about his master. He wanted his master, the human and the serpentine. Specifically, Klaus wanted his master's mouth. On him. Sweet heavens. If that wasn't a sign of his degenerate nature, he didn't know what was. Still, Master Naveen's lush mouth would be enough to tempt an angel, never mind a soiled creature like himself. 

Beyond his master's lips, there was his tongue. Klaus had seen something of his master's tongue just a few days ago. He had been asked by Mrs. Rao, ever practical, ever hopeful with the desire to setting their master to a schedule, to find out if Master Naveen was going to appear for breakfast. Klaus had bound up the back ramp and then, carefully, into Master Naveen's private study. (His master was not interested in loud or rowdy disturbances.) 

Klaus had peeked in through the door. Master Naveen had evidently not noticed his approach, as he sat at his desk, half-dressed, as if a whirlwind of thought had caught him mid-way through his toilette and forced him to start writing. He was lost in thought; his pens, inkwell and paper spread out before him. Thoughtfully, slowly, he had licked the nib of his pen with his long, forked, purple tongue.

The current throb in Klaus' loins only dimly echoed the sudden painful ache the sight had initially brought him. He had sat on the landing until he found himself presentable, afraid to face either Master Naveen or Mrs. Rao. Or his own desire, if truth be told. Because what good could come of it?

And his master's bare shoulder… 

Klaus had attended church like many others, eager to trade an hour of useless time for a hot meal. He had bowed his head over the prayers given by the dull ministers, letting the words buzz by meaninglessly while wondering what flavor of gruel about would be emerging from the church kitchens. But he had also heard from Master Naveen about naga gods and their creation of his people and this world, even while his master considered the latest in natural philosophy. Klaus was fully ready to abandon the small claim he had on human religion and convert, eagerly, to Master Naveen's beliefs. Based on his master's bare, muscular, smooth-skinned shoulder, whatever Master Naveen's gods created, they created perfectly. 

Would Master Naveen be as generous a lover as he was in all other things? Klaus could only imagine. Perhaps he would run his hands through Klaus' hair, his eyes lit with hunger and affection. Would he or wouldn't he be wearing the glasses? Klaus decided that he, Klaus, would take the glasses off Master Naveen's surprised but pleased face. Klaus pressed a hand to the ache between his legs. 

They would be so close, Klaus would be able to feel the rumbling in his master's chest as Master Naveen whispered into his ear, his tongue lightly flicking against the sensitive skin. He would be able to feel the distinct hardness at the juncture of his master's torso and tail.

"For me?" Klaus would ask.

"Only for you." Then that mouth, gifted by the gods, would work its way down Klaus' neck, first the soft lips, followed by the points of the teeth barely denting the skin, and then the wet friction of that amazing tongue. Down to the hollow of his throat. He had seen Master Naveen looking. Klaus would not be mistaken about that. He had even worn his shirts just a little bit more open at the neck, and he had seen Master Naveen's eyes drawn to the pale skin where his pulse fluttered. 

And Klaus, himself, would open his shirt, allowing Master Naveen to touch him, his collarbones, his chest, his nipples. More than touch, to smell him, to taste him, to bite him, to leave a mark. 

Master Naveen had a superior sense of smell - he could be down the street and know, with a little flick of his tongue, exactly what Mrs. Rao had made for dinner. 

It would be Master Naveen, in search for that most intimate of smells, who would open his trousers. The idea of Master Naveen knowing what he smelled like, tasted like, there, under his clothes, caused Klaus to grasp himself harder. And then Master Naveen, in his tenderness and knowledge, would take Klaus in his mouth and suck him in, his mouth surprisingly warm, his tongue forming a tube that would fit Klaus' cock exactly. He would wrap his smooth, strong, scaly body around Klaus' restless legs.

Klaus jerked himself faster and faster, imagining how Master Naveen would open him up with his fingers, first just one, then two and sliding in and out of his eager body. At the same time, Master Naveen would grasp the base of Klaus' cock just the way Klaus liked it, his tongue still wrapped around him, slicking up and down. 

_Oh, Master Naveen. Please. Please._

Master Naveen would look up at Klaus, his dark eyes hot. _"Only for you."_ Then, just knowing how Klaus was aching, desperate, starving for it, his master would pull his fingers out and insert the tip of his tail, deeper and deeper.

Klaus came with a gasp, spurting all over the desk. That was so good. 

With a sigh, reason began to return. He could not touch himself in his master's library again, regardless of the associations it held. It was too dangerous, too likely to get caught. And what a mess - all over the paper. It was good there wasn't much else to clean up. Wrinkling his nose, he wiped his hands onto the paper. Good enough.

After adjusting himself and pulling up his trousers, Klaus gathered up the paper. He folded it and crammed it messily onto the kindling bin next to the fireplace. It would be burned before Master Naveen was awake - his master liked a warm room in the morning. With a noiseless whistle, Klaus turned and left the room, headed for bed. He was exhausted, and he needed to be up early. 

* * *

Master Naveen slithered through the house, gripped by a restlessness he was unwilling to name. He had left Klaus what felt like hours ago, read through some letters and still, was unable to sleep. He saw light spilling out of the library, and he shook his head. He had told Klaus to get to bed. When he entered the library, the small smile on his lips stilled. The forked tip of his tongue emerged. Behind the thick glass lenses, he blinked. 

He slowly moved through the room, alertly cataloging what was new. Following the strongest of the scent, he made his way to the fireplace, the embers still burning on the hearth. He leaned against the solid brickwork, slowly bending over the kindling bin, inhaling deeply. And again. And again. Then, quickly, he grabbed the remains of the newspaper out of the bin and took it with him.

* * *

_Extra scene:_

"Excuse me, Mrs. Rao?"

"What is it, Klaus? Be quick, I've got the breakfast to finish."

"There was some extra paper in the kindling box in the library, but it's missing now. Do you know what happened to it?"

"There's more paper in the kitchen bin. Use that."

"But there was something important in that paper - "

" _Tch._ Just like Master Naveen. Always throwing away that one important article and then wanting it back. Maybe you should ask him about it. You certainly spend enough time with him."

"Oh, Mrs. Rao, I don't know if I should bother him - "

"It's all right, Klaus. He won't mind. I think he went to bed with the paper last night."

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined this universe to be somewhat similar to London in the late Georgian period, where slavery was still legal even if it was starting to become frowned upon, and the ideas of science and and natural philosophy would be of interest to learned beings.
> 
> There would still be large, dense population centers with nagas/humans from all over the world, and buildings with multiple floors, but a majority naga population would have developed ramps instead of stairs.
> 
> And upon reread of the comic, I came across this [gem of a line (top section, 3 panels over)](http://dcsart.tumblr.com/post/74054786303/my-master-is-a-naga-page-6-next-page-last) from Naveen (which I hadn't really noticed before), "I'd love to have some of all of that spunk Klaus."


End file.
